Utakata Hanabi
by Chilla
Summary: Sang teroris pirang itu memaksa si partner berambut merah untuk menonton festival kembang api, yang ditolaknya mati-matian. / Hei—missing-Nin hebat macam kita ini juga perlu hiburan, un!"
1. Chapter 1: Appetizer

"Ayolah..Sasori no Danna. Acaranya nanti malam, pasti akan menarik sekali, un!" rayu pemuda berambut pirang itu setengah memaksa.

Decakan pelan disertai _death-glare_ menyambut Deidara setelahnya. "Aku tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu."

"Kali ini saja, un. Hei—_missing-Nin_ hebat macam kita ini juga perlu hiburan, tahu," argumennya sengit. Alis mata pemuda berambut pirang itu kini menukik turun, ekspresinya mencerminkan kekeraskepalaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Sementara itu dilain pihak, sang partner diam-diam menahan geli di dalam hati mendengar pernyataan kelewat pede yang dilontarkan rekannya barusan. _'Cih, dasar bocah..'_

* * *

**Utakata Hanabi**_  
_

Genre: Friendship/General

Rate: K+

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC (_maybe_), plot kacau. Semi-canon.

* * *

.

Kedua _missing-Nin_ yang baru saja selesai dari sebuah misi pencurian gulungan rahasia itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah poster yang terpampang di jalan alun-alun pusat Kusagakure. Tertulis besar-besar dengan warna yang mencolok mata di poster itu;

_Hadirilah!_

_Festival kembang api tahunan Kusagakure no Sato_

_Yang akan diadakan pada:_

_Tanggal: 17 - 18_

_Tempat: Alun - alun_

_Jangan lewatkan! Siapa tahu umur anda tak sampai untuk menghadiri festival tahun depan._

_._

Dan kini sang teroris berambut kuning itu sedang memaksa-maksa sang _partner_ untuk menghadiri acara tadi. Dalam hati Sasori bersumpah, sekalipun dia diancam dengan sebilah kunai, ia _tidak-akan-datang kesana_. Lagipula, sebilah kunai saja apa seramnya sih?

"Ayolah, Sasori no Danna.." Deidara masih belum menyerah. Entah urat kesabarannya memang setebal jeruji gerbang segel Kyuubi, atau dia memang hanya terlalu keras kepala.

"Tidak."

Hening sesaat. Deidara memutuskan untuk mengubah teknik pendekatannya.

"Hei, cuaca hari ini cerah ya, un."

"..."

"Nanti malam pasti langitnya sangat indah, un."

"..."

"Bintang-bintangnya pasti terlihat jelas, un.."

"..."

"Dan itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menonton kembang a—"

"—_Diam_." desis sebuah suara serak di sampingnya. Ketika sang ninja Iwa itu menoleh, tampak Sasori tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah _death-glare_ yang cukup untuk melelehkan jurus es Kisame. Deidara menahan keinginan untuk meledakkan _armor_ partner disebelahnya dengan frustasi.

"Ayolah, Sasori no Danna!" paksa teroris berambut pirang itu berapi-api. "Selama tujuh tahun kita sebagai partner, kau belum pernah berbuat baik kepadaku sama sekali, un!"

Alis sang _puppet-master_ itu terangkat tinggi. "Oh ya?" balasnya dengan seringai tajam. "Kalau begitu setiap kali kau terkena ledakan dari bom-mu itu, atau tertimpa reruntuhan akibat kesembronoanmu yang melempar C2 asal-asalan, _jangan pernah_ minta aku untuk mengobatinya."

"..'

Deidara menelan ludah. "Ralat, un. Selama tujuh tahun kita menjadi partner, kita belum pernah melakukan rekreasi sama sekali—"

"..Setiap kali kita pergi untuk melakukan misi, kita _sudah_ melakukan rekreasi, bocah." Potong Sasori datar.

"Bagimu iya, tapi bagiku _tidak_, un!"

"..."

Tak ada respon. Sejurus kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan memasang senyum termanisnya—yang cukup manis untuk membuat seorang anak kecil lari terbirit-birit.

"Hmm..Sasori no Danna?" panggilnya perlahan dengan nada yang —anehnya— teramat sopan untuk ukuran teroris tengil seperti dia.

Sang _puppet-master_ yang sepertinya tinggal sekian meter lagi dari batas kesabarannya itu menoleh, tatapan matanya sedingin es. "Apa?"

"Kita jadi pergi kesana kan nanti malam?"

_'Huh?'_ Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendelikkan matanya pada si partner. "_Kita?_ Kau saja yang pergi sendiri, bocah."

Oke. Deidara sudah mencapai batas frustasinya sekarang. Dalam hati ia menahan keinginan untuk meledakkan boneka _armor_ konyol yang dipakai _partner_-nya itu sekarang.._kalau saja_ ia tak ingat pada fakta kalau ia masih ingin hidup sehari lebih lama lagi.

"Tak enak pergi ke festival sendirian, un!" gerutu pemuda berambut pirang itu

"Bagiku itu sama saja."

"Itu karena kau _selalu_ sendirian, un!"

Sebuah hening yang menusuk melingkupi keduanya begitu kata-kata itu selesai diucapkan.

_—Ups._ Deidara menutup mulutnya segera. Ketika ia menyadari kalau sorot mata sang _puppet-master_ itu mendadak berubah menerawang dengan pandangan asing—ia menyesali kata-katanya barusan.

"Hm.." gumam laki-laki berambut merah itu perlahan, memecah kesunyian yang tak mengenakkan tadi. "_Baiklah._"

_"_—!_"_

Deidara membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kedua iris birunya melebar, sebelum kemudian menatap lekat-lekat partner _baik hati_nya untuk memastikan apakah itu klon dari orang lain yang sedang menyamar atau bukan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _bocah_," gumam Sasori jengah, seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan duluan menuju penginapan di pinggir kota. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terdiam disana, seakan kejadian tadi itu adalah salah satu keajaiban di dunia ninja yang sulit dipercaya.

"Terima kasih, un!" pekiknya seraya menyusul sang partner yang sudah beberapa meter di depan. "Sasori no Danna memang teman terbaikku, un! Fufufu.."

_'Cih.'_ Sang _puppet-master_ berjengit di dalam boneka armor-nya ketika mendengar kata-kata barusan. "Terserah.."

.

_Tapi diam-diam, seulas senyum tipis melintas di bibir pucat itu_.

* * *

.

.

**_Bersambung.._**

**_._**

.

.

**Notes**: Satu lagi fanfiksi Sasori-Deidara yang saya buat. Absurd banget, ya. 0.o #disatetsu

Emm...maaf kalau dua2nya jadi OOC banget disini. Well..bikin dialog untuk mereka berdua ternyata susah juga. ._. #malahcurcol

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.** Ada yang ingin disampaikan? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Main Course

Ketika Sasori memanjat keluar dari Hiruko-nya sore itu, sebuah pemandangan yang aneh menyambutnya.

Dua pasang hakama tergantung di _hanger_ pintu kamar.

Kedua iris hazel itu melebar. Untuk apa hakama itu..? Seingat dia, sejauh ini Leader-_sama_ dan Konan masih berstatus hubungan tak jelas..apakah mereka merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini? Pasti Deidara yang membelinya untuk menghadiri pesta itu—kalau memang benar-benar ada.

"Danna?" Sebuah suara di belakangnya memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana? Bagus kan, un?"

Sang laki-laki berambut merah memicingkan matanya. "Untuk apa kau membeli ini?"

Deidara hanya menatap _partner_-nya itu seakan sepasang tanduk mendadak muncul dari kepala berambut merahnya. "Untuk apa? Untuk festival nanti malam, lah. Sasori no Danna tidak lupa kan, un?" tukasnya riang. Sasori menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ini pemborosan."

Sang _partner_ berambut pirang mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lama-lama kau jadi terdengar seperti Kakuzu, un."

Kini giliran Sasori yang mendelik. "Enak saja. Berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli barang ini?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Tenang saja. Aku memakai uangku, un!" sahutnya santai. Sang lelaki berambut merah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya bersiap-siap, un! Sasori no Danna juga bersiap-siap, ya. Kita berangkat petang nanti, jangan terlambat!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mewanti-wanti sebelum kemudian berlalu.

.

Sasori memicingkan matanya. _'Memangnya siapa yang tukang ngaret disini..?_

* * *

**Utakata Hanabi**_  
_

Genre: Friendship/General

Rate: K+

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC (_maybe_), plot kacau. Semi-canon.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 2 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Glee Cast - We Are Young**. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Kini sepasang _missing-nin_ itu tengah berjalan santai memasuki pintu gerbang festival. Si pemuda berambut pirang mengenakan hakama berwarna cokelat tanah, sementara partner-nya mengenakan yang berwarna putih dengan corak kemerahan. Sasori diam-diam merasa aneh pada baju yang dipakainya. Kalau bukan karena hakama konyol ini telah dibeli dengan harga mahal, tentu ia akan lebih senang untuk memakaikannya pada salah satu _hitokugutsu_-nya.

"Hmm..aku mencium aroma musim panas, un!" seru Deidara riang melihat keriaan yang tersebar di sekeliling mereka. Suara ketak-ketuk sandal kayu yang dipakai, teriakan para penjaga stan yang menjajakan dagangannya, bisik-bisik dari para pasangan yang datang ke festival itu, aroma manis jagung yang sedang dibakar—

Benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, lumayan menyenangkan untuk kedua kriminal level-S itu. Dalam hati Sasori mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia masih bisa makan—jagung susu yang ditaburi parutan keju itu sepertinya enak sekali..

_'Cih.'_ Ditepisnya pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ia telah mengambil jalan ini, dan tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mundur.

"Danna, lihat!" seru sang pemuda berambut pirang sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan di depan mereka. Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Musik _enka_ yang manis terdengar mengalun dari tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, ditingkahi senandung suara wanita yang empuk. Deidara berhenti seraya berjinjit-jinjit untuk melhat lebih jelas, sementara sang partner hanya maju perlahan dengan ekspresi bosan dari belakang.

_"Kaze ni yurai de_

_hirari maichiru_

_kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha.."_

_.  
_

Suara sang penyanyi wanita yang mengenakan yukata bermotif bunga sakura itu terdengar begitu manis—dan menyatu dengan irama musik tenang yang mengiringinya. Sasori memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar, menikmati pertunjukan musik itu.

"Yoko memang nomor satu, un. Aku suka dengan suaranya," gumam Deidara dari samping. Sang _partner_ berambut merah menoleh.

"Yoko?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memicingkan matanya sembari tersenyum geli. "Iya, Yoko Okino. Ia penyanyi yang cukup terkenal di negara Hi, un. Jangan bilang Danna tidak tahu?"

"Hmm." Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gumaman asal. Ia jarang mendengarkan radio, dan artis jelas bukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Yoko-_chan_..ah, kau memang keren, un," seru Deidara sembari menggoyang-goyangkan stik berkerlap-kerlip yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Sang _partner_ hanya menggelengkan kepala, memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak kenal dengan pemuda labil disampingnya kalau-kalau ada anggota Akatsuki lain yang kebetulan lewat sini.

Ia berjalan mundur pelan-pelan, mencoba menjauhi keramaian itu, ketika sebuah suara letusan kecil terdengar ditengah-tengah kerasnya suara musik..

_—BLAAAR!_

..Disusul kilatan debu berwarna-warni yang muncul di belakang panggung.

"Seni adalah ledakan,un! _Yeah!_" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya muncul di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang kaget. Tapi, pertunjukan musik itu tetap berlanjut—Yoko bahkan bertepuk tangan melihat kejutan gratis yang muncul di pertunjukannya..

Sasori menepuk keningnya dengan aura sedikit frustasi. _'Cih, dasar teroris maniak..'_

Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ—sebelum terjadi kekacauan yang lebih jauh.

* * *

.

"Hiks.."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah berjalan-jalan sembari melihat-lihat bermacam stan di sekelilingnya—ketika sebuah suara isakan kecil menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku t-tak bawa uang Tuan, maaf—"

"Tidak bisa, Nona! Memecahkan barang daganganku sama saja dengan membeli," tukas seorang penjaga stan di sebelah gadis kecil itu dengan gusar. "Mana orang tua Nona?"

"A-aku terpisah dengan mereka.."

Sang penjaga stan menatap gadis itu dengan kesal—sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara serak memecah keributan itu.

"Berapa harga keramik itu?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tak dikenal sang gadis mendadak muncul di sebelah anak kecil itu, memegang pundaknya. "Aku kakaknya." Katanya datar, sembari meremas kecil bahu sang gadis sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oh, untunglah ada kau. Adikmu memecahkan keramik seharga 150 ryo," gumam sang penjaga stan lega begitu mendapati kalau barangnya tak jadi ada kerugian. Diterimanya lembar-lembar ryo dari tangan lelaki berambut merah itu, sebelum kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih. Sang lelaki tak dikenal itu menganggukkan kepala, dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu—tangan sang gadis kecil di genggamannya.

Begitu mereka berdua sudah agak jauh dari stan tadi, laki-laki berambut merah itu berhenti, dan berbalik menatap gadis kecil yang digandengnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, bocah." Bisiknya serak.

Sang gadis kecil bersemu merah, kelihatan jelas kalau ia mendadak gugup dan merasa bersalah. "T-terima kasih Tuan.."

"Sasori. Namaku Sasori," gumam _missing-nin_ berambut merah itu, sembari menepuk pundak sang gadis untuk menenangkannya. Sepertinya anak ini memang penggugup parah. "Mana orangtuamu?"

Gadis berambut indigo muda itu menelan ludah. "A-aku terpisah dari mereka.." gumamnya tersendat-sendat. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengernyitkan keningnya. _'Dasar bocah..'_

Sejenak Sasori terdiam, dan menatap gadis kecil itu lekat-lekat. Gadis itu mengenakan yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru keunguan yang senada dengan rambutnya. Mata gadis itu..

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tercekat.

.

.

..tanpa pupil. _Sepasang bola berwarna violet itu tak memiliki pupil._

Sebuah pikiran yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. _'Klan Hyuuga..?'_

* * *

_._

_._

_Bersambung.._

_.  
_

**Chilla's note**: Ehm. Mudah-mudahan dua kriminal itu gak OOC ya disini. O.o *dilempar bom*

Terima kasih kepada **Gyuururu-kun**, **Tikasomnia**, ** .1**, dan **pidaucy** yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Song and Name Disclaimer:

- Akahitoha (c) Megurine Luka

- Yoko Okino (c) Aoyama Gosho

* * *

.

Omake..

Begitu mereka berdua sudah agak jauh dari stan tadi, laki-laki berambut merah itu berhenti, dan berbalik menatap gadis kecil yang digandengnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, bocah." Bisiknya serak.

Sang gadis kecil bersemu merah, kelihatan jelas kalau ia mendadak gugup dan merasa bersalah. "T-terima kasih Tuan.."

"—Danna, kau kemana saja, un?!" Mendadak sebuah suara cempreng memecah keheningan diantara ia dan gadis kecil itu. Langkah sang pemuda berambut pirang mendadak terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya—

..serta tangan mereka berdua yang saling terkait.

"Hm?" Deidara menaikkan alis, seraya melempar tatapan mengutuk kepada sang partner berambut merahnya—

_'Dasar pedo...'_

* * *

**_._**

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!** Komentar atau kritik, jika berkenan? :)


	3. Chapter 3: Main Course - 2

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tercekat.

.

.

..tanpa pupil. _Sepasang bola berwarna violet itu tak memiliki pupil._

Sebuah pikiran yang mendadak muncul di kepalanya membuatnya sedikit tersentak. _'Klan Hyuuga..?'_

* * *

**Utakata Hanabi**

Genre: Friendship/General

Rate: K+

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: OOC (_maybe_), _setting_ sembilan tahun sebelum Naruto Shippuden. Semi-canon.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 2 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Naruto OST - Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)**. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

"_Y-O-K-O_, Yoko!" koor yang terdengar di kerumunan penonton pertunjukan musik _enka_ itu terdengar disorakkan dengan ritme bersemangat, berulang-ulang. Seorang missing-nin berambut pirang juga termasuk di antara kerumunan penonton yang antusias itu. Stik seukuran tongkat yang berkelap-kelip tergenggam di kedua telapak tangannya, kini digoyang-goyangkannya dengan riang.

_"nee kikoe masu ka?_

_Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite_

_Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite _

_Kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite_

_Ja nai to naichau kara..."_

_._

Alunan musik tenang yang mengalun terasa menenangkan di telinga—ditingkahi dengan suara sopran Yoko yang manis. Ini sudah lagu ketiga yang dimainkan di pertunjukan itu.

"Ng?" gumam Deidara terdiam, ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Sasori no Danna kemana, un?"

Dilayangkannya iris birunya ke sekeliling kerumunan ramai itu, sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau ia tak menemukan kilatan rambut merah itu dimana-mana. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menurunkan stik kerlap-kerlipnya.

"Hm..dasar tak mengerti seni," gerutu Deidara, merasa kesal karena _partner_-nya telah meninggalkan pertunjukan itu begitu saja. Mengganggu keasyikannya yang tengah menonton..

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mencari sang _partner_. Dilangkahkan sandal kayunya menjauhi kerumunan, dan ia pun segera berjalan menyusuri stan-stan ramai itu.

"Danna..dimana kau?" bisiknya pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa seperti seorang kakak (_hah? apa-apaan—_) yang tengah mencari adik bandelnya yang hilang. _'Bagaimana kalau kuteriakkan namanya saja, ya?'_

Ditepisnya pikiran konyol itu dari kepalanya. Meneriakkan nama sang _missing-nin_ berambut merah itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan hukuman mati secara sukarela kepadanya. _'Sasori no Danna pasti akan mengamuk hebat nanti, hahaha..'_

Ia sudah berjalan tanpa tujuan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ketika ia menangkap kilas sekelebatan rambut merah di depan stan..

.._.gulali?_

* * *

"Kau mau yang mana, bocah?" gumam laki-laki berambut merah itu seraya menunjuk ke gulali stik beraneka bentuk yang terpajang di etalase. Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu diam saja, kakinya gemetaran.

_'Hm..?'_ pikir sang _missing-nin_ Suna itu keheranan. Melihat bocah ini gemetaran dari tadi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gerah, sehingga ia memutuskan kalau bisa jadi bocah itu sedang lapar—dan membawanya ke stan ini._ Semua anak kecil suka gula-gula, kan?_

Tapi sepertinya, tidak dengan bocah ini. Buktinya, gemetarannya tidak berhenti—bahkan daritadi ia tak menatap Sasori sedikitpun. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengernyitkan kening. _Ya, ya, ia tahu ia menyeramkan bagi anak kecil.. _Tapi masa iya sampai segitunya?

"Bocah?" Sasori menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan—dan tanpa diduganya, gadis kecil itu tersentak. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk menepuk dahi.

"H-hm..?" gumam bocah itu ragu. "Tak usah, m-maaf merepotkan, Sasori-_san_.."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menaikkan alis. "Nah, kau suka gula-gula kan? Pilih yang kau mau, dan jangan membuatku menunggu," tukasnya pendek. Nadanya tetap datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini suara serak itu terdengar lebih tak sabaran dari biasanya.

"T-tunggu.." bisik gadis kecil itu, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Darimana Sasori_-san_ tahu kalau aku menyukai gulali?" tanyanya bingung.

"Firasat." gumam sang_ missing-nin_ itu asal. Ada-ada saja bocah ini.

"Hmm.." gadis kecil itu mengangguk, sebelum kemudian iris violetnya berpaling ke etalase kaca di depan. "A-aku mau yang itu," katanya seraya menunjuk gulali stik di paling ujung, yang berbentuk bunga matahari.

"Baiklah." Sasori kemudian menyuruh sang penjaga stan mengambilkan gulali itu, dan menanyakan harganya.

"Sepuluh ryo, Tuan."

Ia mengangguk, dan menyerahkan selembar ryo ke penjaga itu.

"_Arigatou_. Oh ya, Tuan," kata penjaga itu sambil tersenyum, "hari ini stan kami sedang mengadakan promo menarik."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menaikkan alis mendengarnya, memutuskan kalau ia tak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, sebuah suara kecil menyelanya—

"P-promo apa, Tuan?"

Sang gadis penjaga stan menatap anak kecil berambut indigo itu sambil tersenyum. "Ada permainan lempar gelang, Nona manis. Jika kau bisa memasukkan lima gelang ke tiang di sebelah sana itu," ia menunjuk ke tiang bercat pelangi yang terletak di belakang stan, "kau akan mendapatkan dua gulali gratis. Dan jika kau bisa memasukkan sepuluh," ia mengedipkan matanya riang, "maka kau akan mendapatkan satu boneka beruang lucu. Bagaimana, Nona?" tawarnya dengan ramah. Gadis kecil bermata violet itu menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Di belakang sang bocah, tampak laki-laki berambut merah itu—yang kini tengah memijit-mijit pelipisnya dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

"A-aku mau, Nona!" jawab si gadis kecil antusias. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia terdiam sembari menggigit kukunya.

"Ada apa, Nona kecil?" tanya gadis penjaga stan itu bingung. Tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah suara serak menyela.

"Ya, ya, kutraktir kau, bocah." Gumam sang _missing-nin_ itu sembari menepuk pundak sang gadis kecil yang kini mulai gemetaran lagi. Anak itu mendongak, dan menatap Sasori dengan iris violet yang berbinar.

"Berapa harga satu gelangnya?" tanyanya pada si gadis penjaga stan, berusaha menghiraukan seulas senyum lebar yang mengembang malu-malu di bibir kecil sang bocah. _'Oke, Sasori, pasti kau sudah gila.'_

"Tiga ryo, tapi kalau membeli lima harganya jadi dua belas ryo," jawab si gadis. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyerahkan lembar-lembar ryo ke konter, dan semenit kemudian lima buah gelang berwarna-warni sudah tergenggam di tangannya._  
_

"T-terima kasih banyak, Tuan," bisik gadis kecil itu—pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Rona gembira yang tergambar jelas memancar dari wajahnya. Sasori menyerahkan kelima gelang itu ke tangan si bocah, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

_SEET._

Gelang pertama melesat kencang menuju tiang yang jauhnya sekitar tiga meter di depan—tapi sayangnya meleset. Ia mencoba lagi.

.

Tapi sayangnya, lemparan yang kedua kini melenceng ke samping.

Gadis bermata violet itu menahan napas. _Tinggal tiga gelang lagi.._

Sasori hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba memecah ketenangan itu.

"Hoi, Danna!"

_Cih._ Laki-laki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Bahkan, boneka sepertinya pun masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kepala yang _senat-senut_.

Deidara berlari cepat menghampiri kedua orang itu, ekspresi lega tergambar di wajahnya. "Ketemu, un!"

—Tapi sejurus kemudian, ekspresi terkejut melintasi wajah si pemuda berambut pirang, yang segera digantikan dengan sebuah tawa tertahan.

"Huahaha, Sasori no Danna..apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia memicingkan matanya, dan segera bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. "Hmm, tak kusangka Danna tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati festival, un! Ternyata kau tidak sekolot apa yang kukira," celetuk sang partner riang dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk menyulap _missing-nin_ Iwa itu menjadi _hitokugutsu_ saat itu juga.

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_.  
_

**Chilla's note**: Ehm. Chapter kali ini sangat menyenangkan untuk ditulis, da. :D *disatetsu Sasori*

Kalian pasti tahu siapa gadis kecil berambut indigo yang dimaksud di cerita ini, kan? :P

.

Terima kasih kepada **aku**, **NaNo Kid**, **bromery**, dan **Kujyou SasoDei** yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Song Disclaimer:

- Harumonia (c) RHYTEM

* * *

.

_**Omake..**_

_SEET._

Gelang pertama melesat kencang menuju tiang yang jauhnya sekitar tiga meter di depan—tapi sayangnya meleset. Ia mencoba lagi.

.

Tapi sayangnya, lemparan yang kedua kini melenceng ke samping.

Gadis bermata violet itu menahan napas. _Tinggal tiga gelang lagi.._

Sasori hanya memerhatikan dalam diam, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba memecah ketenangan itu.

"Hoi, Danna!"

_Cih._ Laki-laki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Bahkan, boneka sepertinya pun masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kepala yang _senat-senut_.

Deidara berlari cepat menghampiri kedua orang itu, ekspresi lega tergambar di wajahnya. "Ketemu, un!"

—Tapi sejurus kemudian, ekspresi terkejut melintasi wajah si pemuda berambut pirang, yang segera digantikan dengan sebuah tawa tertahan.

"Bukan begitu caranya melempar, un! Sini kutunjukkan.." Sebuah gelang tanah liat berwarna putih mendadak tergenggam di tangannya entah dari mana, dan ia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. Iris hazel milik sang missing-nin berambut merah itu mendadak melebar dalam keterkejutan.

"Kuperingatkan kau bocah, _JANGAN_ sekali-seka—"

_SEET._

.

.

**_'—BLAAAR!'_**

.

"Yeah! _Seni adalah ledakan_, un!"

* * *

_**.**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!** Komentar atau kritik, jika berkenan? :)


End file.
